Como si fuera cierto
by Ayane Fenrir
Summary: Lucy está dispuesta a decirle a Natsu que lo ama, pero Natsu está proximo a casarse.


**Hola a todos, me presento soy AyaneBlood. Para no entretenerlos iré al grano xD. Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tomo prestados a los personajes y sus nombres por un rato.**

* * *

><p>Como si fuera cierto.<p>

Hoy estoy sentada aquí en esta enorme iglesia, con todos los miembros del gremio a mi alrededor, todos atentos a lo que pasaba enfrente de nosotros. Gray estaba con el ceño un poco fruncido y bastante serio, Erza no decía nada, estaba muy atenta a la misa especial que se desarrollaba. Yo en cambio tenía ganas de morirme en ese mismo momento. Mis manos estaban aferradas a la falda de mi vestido. Estaba asfixiándome mirándote ahí parado. Con tu esmoquin negro que te hace lucir tan guapo y a la vez varonil. Recordé lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. A lo que nos llevo a esta situación.

Me desperté dispuesta a ir al gremio ese día recuerdo que te iba a decir lo que tenía oculto desde hace meses; que te amo. Eso era lo que me había impulsado a levantarme de una patada, ducharme, vestirme con mi mejor ropa e incluso me puse un poco de labial transparente. Solo tome un jugo por desayuno y ni corta ni perezosa prácticamente volé hacia el gremio. Pensando tu respuesta que me estaba poniendo nerviosa y a la vez inquieta. ¿Me rechazarías? ¿Me corresponderías? No lo sabía y eso me frustraba un poco y a veces sentía deseos de abandonar mi plan, pero luego me jactaba y retomaba mi camino con paso firme y la frente en alto. Cuando llegue al gremio me sorprendió que todos estuvieran arrinconados en el centro del gremio al parecer estaban celebrando algo, todos tenían en sus caras expresiones de absoluta sorpresa. Me acerque más y vi que tú estabas bastante serio y pude notar por primera vez lágrimas en tus mejillas. Eso me sorprendió más ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Te habrían lastimado? Me acerque a ti pero tu corriste abriéndote paso bruscamente entre la multitud. Te abalanzaste sobre alguien, entonces note que Mira-san estaba llorando abrazada de Elfman. Ambos lloraban, entonces te separaste de quien estabas abrazando y el alma se me vino a los pies. Una chica albina estaba ahí sonriendo y llorando a l mismo tiempo. Dios esa es…

-Lisanna- murmuraste, tomaste su blanco rostro y la besaste. Sentí como si mil agujas se clavaran en mi pecho. De pronto todas las fuerzas y la seguridad cayeron de mi cuerpo como miles de pesas. Sentí como si el corazón se me quemara, me lleve una mano al pecho tratando de que así se fuera este dolor pero no… no lo hizo.

Me fui del gremio temprano, Gray me había insistido en que me quedara para festejar el regreso de Lisanna, pero no lo hice; no quería. Yo sabía que no lo iba a soportar, el dolor en mi pecho no se iba, seguía ahí más que presente recordándome la imagen de ti besando a Lisanna con mucho amor y cariño, por un momento creí que estaba soñando o que mis ojos me estuvieran engañando. Pero no, no lo era. Era tan real como este dolor que me quemaba. A veces el amor nos hace vanas ilusiones o nos hace sufrir de una manera cruel. Lo había comprobado hoy en ese mínimo momento en que la besaste, que el amor es cruel y hermoso al mismo tiempo. La verdadera cuestión era ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No pensé en ninguna respuesta por ahora, pero si deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y de mi roto corazón.

Esa mañana te encontré en la pequeña sala, estabas mirando la televisión. No me moleste de que entraras en mi casa sin permiso (siempre lo haces) te mire y lucias tan guapo, el pecho me quemo un poco cuando me miraste. Me sonreíste como siempre lo haces, y eso hizo que el pecho me quemara un poco. Pero te di mi mejor sonrisa falsa, rogando que no notaras mis ojos cristalinos.

-Buenas, Lucy- me saludaste como siempre, con tu buen humor en cada uno de tus poros.

-H-hola Natsu- te salude sonriendo con más ganas. Te acercaste y me abrazaste un escalofrío me recorrió el pecho y la columna.

-¿Sucede algo? Estás fría- me preguntaste poniendo tu mano cálida en mi frente, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- te pregunte caminando hacia la cocina.

-No gracias- me seguiste hacia la barra de la cocina y te sentaste en una de las sillas altas. Yo me dispuse a hacer una tortilla con queso, prendí la estufa y escurrí un poco de aceite en la sartén.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano del gremio?- me preguntaste jugando con un vaso con agua. Detuve el camino del huevo que iba a romper, lo que me temía que me preguntaras.

-No me sentía bien- dije a modo de respuesta, el huevo chisporroteo en la sartén.

-¿Ahora sí te sientes bien?- me preguntaste de nuevo preocupado, tomaste una uva del frutero de la barra y le diste vueltas antes de comértela.

-Sí, solo me sentía un poco mareada, es todo- le di la vuelta a la tortilla.

-¿Por qué no vas con un médico?

Tú siempre preocupándote por los demás, el pecho de nuevo me quemo y tuve que hacer de todo mi autocontrol para no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Mejor dime que es lo que hicieron ayer- te pedí sentándome al lado de ti en la barra. Tú tomaste otra uva.

-Celebramos el regreso de Lisanna- dijiste con los ojos llenos de un brillo muy raro en ti. Tragué grueso el pedazo de tortilla.

-Natsu, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Lucy, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos como bobos. Y yo te concedí la palabra, ya te diría lo que tengo que decirte. Te amo con todo mi corazón, aunque tal vez sea tarde o temprano, mi corazón comenzó a galopar en mi pecho ante lo que me dirías a continuación. ¿Me amarías? ¿Me dirías que me quieres?... pero lo que salió de tus labios no fue más que una vil mentira de mis suposiciones.

-Me casare con Lisanna.

_Como si fuera cierto que me amarías._

-¿No es grandioso?- me dijiste con una enorme sonrisa en tu gatuno rostro, bajé la mirada. Por unos minutos el corazón dejo de latirme, y cuando lo hizo sentí como si una espada lo rajara en toda su magnitud.

-¿Por qué no te alegras, Lucy?- me preguntaste mirándome preocupado, negué energéticamente con la cabeza y esboza la más falsa y mentirosa sonrisa que jamás había hecho en mi vida.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Natsu!- _eso miente, eres una vil mentirosa Lucy Heartphilia_. Me seque los ojos disimuladamente, mientras me abrazabas con fuerza. No cabías de dicha. Pero…

-Ahora ¿Qué tenías que decirme?_-_ me preguntaste sin dejarme de sonreír. _Ya no importa, vamos Lucy acaba contigo misma_.

-Eh… Pues…- No, no arruinaría tu felicidad por un capricho mío, no, jamás haría eso.

-Qué… te deseo lo mejor- dije, me sorprendí de lo natural que sonó mi voz._ Eso mismo… acaba con todo._

Tú seguiste sonriendo y de nuevo me abrazaste murmurándome un "gracias" en mi oído, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío. No lo notaste pero yo ya había empezado a llorar.

Y henos aquí, tú dando el sí con tu elegante esmoquin y a Lisanna con su hermoso vestido de novia dando su confirmación de esa promesa sagrada ante los ojos de Dios y de todos los que estamos presentes. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de pararme de mi asiento cuando el padre pronuncia la frase "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre" pero no lo haré. No echare a perder tu felicidad con un capricho mío. Solo porque te amo y porque nunca serás mío no lo hare, no me parare y gritare a los cuatro vientos que te amo con todo lo que una mujer puede llegar a amar a un hombre. Nadie dice nada y tú sellas tu promesa con un beso. Todos aplauden eufóricos ante la dicha de la feliz pareja. Yo en cambio quiero morir, me levante de mi asiento y salgo de la iglesia a trompicones como si estuviera borracha. El dolor en mi pecho me está matando, por última vez te miro ante la puerta de la iglesia sonriente y de la mano de tu nueva esposa. Le susurro al viento un "te amo, Natsu" esperando y rogando que te llegara a tus oídos, pero no, el viento solo es el viento nada más. _Como si fuera verdad de que él te ama, como si fuera cierto que el te correspondería. No. Todo es una ilusión._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno es mi primer fic y soy novata en este tipo de cosas, lo que hace la depre ;( pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D. Besitos y abrazos a todos aquellos(a) que están tristes por un amorcito xDD. Si les gusta dejen review pliis :DD.<strong>

**Ciao. AyaneBlood. si**


End file.
